


Romeo and Juliet

by missjudge



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjudge/pseuds/missjudge
Summary: Love it. Fluffy. Brain see shiny. Brain like shiny fluffy. Good fluff. (mllorei)(There is really nothing more to say: Mammon needs to tell MC something important. ^^)
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is loosely based on my favourite song (Dire Straits: Romeo and Juliet). I always had this picture in mind where MC and a suitor would kind of recreate the famous balcony scene, but I couldn‘t think of who I wanted in that situation – until Mammon came along ^^ 
> 
> The parts in italics are lines from the song, so I apologize if the dialogue feels a bit forced ^^  
> It really doesn‘t have much plot, just Mammon being drunk and adorable :)  
> Again, a million thanks to the extremely wonderful mllorei for beta reading (and for providing the excellent summary xD)

"Mammon, sit down, you‘re drunk!"  
Asmodeus tried to steady Mammon who just had shot up from his seat and was swaying dangerously.

"I‘m **not** drunk", Mammon articulated, grabbing his chair for leverage. "Not **that** drunk", he corrected and straightened himself. "I just remembered something. I..I need to go. Now. I-need-to-go-now. I-need-to-tell-her."

The brothers – Asmo, Beel, and Belphie, who had convinced Mammon to join them in a round of shots earlier this evening – watched him stagger towards the door, each sporting a different expression – amused, incredulous, confused. Asmo scratched his head. "Did you hear what he said? He must do what?" Belphegor yawned and shrugged simultaneously. "Nah, not really. Can‘t be that important, cannit, if he remembers this late at night?"

* * * * *

She shot up in her bed, suddenly wide awake. What the hell? She had been dreaming about the final exams and was doing really great – what an unrealistic dream, she winced internally – when something had woken her up. Her body tense, she strained her ears to listen, but she could only hear the sounds of the night outside. Nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging slightly, she laid back down, when—

"Oi!"

She bolted out of bed and towards the window. Something hard crashed against it, leaving the glass pane vibrating.

"Oi, human!"

Another pebble hit the glass and she flung the window open. The next stone almost hit her face and landed somewhere behind her in the room, making enough noise to wake the whole house. Furious, she called down to the unlucky suitor-to-be, her voice an angry shout-whisper: "What the hell, Mammon? _You nearly gave me a heart attack!_ "

The demon scratched his neck, hesitating in the face of her wrath. "I..I need...I-need-to-talk-to-you", he managed finally, not meeting her gaze.  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Who are you, Romeo? If Lucifer hears you he‘s going to skin you alive, you know? _You shouldn‘t come around here shouting up at people like that_!" She sighed. " _Anyway--_ "

" _What you gonna do about it?_ "

She blinked at him. Mammon grew a tiny bit bolder – she hadn‘t told him to go away, had she? – and tried to stand his ground. "I mean it, human. I need to talk to you. Please", he added, hoping it didn‘t sound needy. He was The Great Mammon, he wasn‘t needy. He just needed to talk to her. Totally not needy.

She was still staring at him and Mammon began to wonder if she would call for Lucifer herself to get rid of him. Just as he slowly started retreating, she sighed again, but this time Mammon could have sworn he saw a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Fine. Come inside. But I‘m warning you, if Lucifer catches us, you will be the one in trouble!"

Mammon tried not to grin too broadly as he took a few steps back and hauled himself upwards, demon wings emerging. In an instant, he was at her window and landed on the sill. Her hand still on the frame, she yelped and stared at him wide-eyed, having apparently not expected him to take the direct route.

"Hi", he began, but she shook her head and motioned him inside, then closed the window silently – although, as Mammon noticed, with more force than necessary.  
"Okay, Romeo, what do you want? And don‘t", she waved a finger in his face, "gimme that Great Mammon bullshit. I‘m too tired for this."  
He blinked at her. "Romeo? Is that an insult where you come from?"

She stared right back at him and for a second he wondered if the insult was so bad she didn‘t want to elaborate, but then she snorted, erupting into laughing fit. Mammon couldn‘t look away. Had she always been that gorgeous, he wondered. Even the fact that her laughter was apparently at his expense couldn‘t make it less charming.

After she had managed to calm down her breathing, she was, still giggling occasionally, able to explain the concept of Romeo, Juliet and the balcony.  
Mammon thought about that.  
"Huh, that would make me Romeo and you, Juliet. And..." He trailed off. She was looking directly at him now, not laughing anymore, and he felt her gaze resonating in his soul. He wasn‘t drunk anymore.

"What did you want to tell me?"  
"I..what?"  
"You said, you needed to tell me something, so I let you in, remember? What was it?"  
"Um...well, you see...As The Great Mammon, I.."  
"Mammon!" He felt their bond tug at him. "I told you to stop that BS. What. Do. You. Want?"  
The last remnants of his composure crumbled under her intense gaze.

"You see", he began, frantically trying to get his screaming thoughts in order, "I heard you with Levi today, when you were talking ‘bout that show…. Where the guy sang a song for his girl and you said you‘d love that…and I…..I was thinking….."  
She was still looking at him, Mammon noticed, now a bit impatient. "Yes?"  
"I was thinking..." Before the last trace of courage could leave him, he pressed out: "...that-maybe-you-wanted-someone-to-sing-for-you. And.."  
"And…?"  
He raised his eyes, looking directly at her for the first time.

"And I would sing for you. If you want." She didn‘t answer that, and Mammon looked at her again, trying to gauge her reaction. "I mean, obviously it‘s an honour when The Great Mammon--"  
"You would sing for me?" She sounded incredulous. "Like, a love song?"  
"No!", he tried to backpedal immediately, "I mean, yes, but, no. I mean, _I can‘t do a love song like the way it's meant to be_. But.." Carefully, he raised his hand to touch her cheek. " _I can't do everything but...I'd do anything for you._ "

She didn’t say anything as she held his gaze. Mirroring his movement, she caressed his cheek, leaning her face into his touch. They both stood in silence for a while, just basking in each other‘s gaze. Finally, she whispered, almost inaudible: "Does that mean you like me, Mammon?"

For a moment, all past pain and self-hate and fear resurfaced, and he almost denied it, but one look into her face, so anxious, so easy to hurt with the wrong answer, and he couldn‘t. He closed the distance between them, wrapping her in his arms, his forehead against hers, and murmured: "No, I don‘t like you. I love you."

Her face lighting up like the sky at dawn was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and when she threw her arms around his neck, her lips meeting his, he suddenly remembered Heaven. Weaving his hand delicately through her hair, he kissed her back with abundance, hoping to show all the emotions he wasn‘t able to explain.

When they parted to catch their breath, she gazed at him with such affection he almost had to look away. "I love you too, you idiot, you know?"

Mammon felt a weight lift off his shoulders and at the same time lost all strength. He sank to his knees, still holding her, pulling her in his lap. Softly caressing her neck, he closed the distance between them again to find her mouth. He trailed the tip of his tounge across her lower lip, teasing her, until he felt her lips open. Their tongues found each other, giving and taking and not holding back. He let her take control and they both groaned as she tightened her grip on his hair.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips, not wanting to be away from her for even a moment. "I love you more than anything I have ever before. _I love you like the stars above, I love you till I die_."


End file.
